deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WraithOfWaffle/Battle Ten: Raoul Silva (Skyfall) vs. Kang Yeonsak (Olympus Has Fallen)
Hello I'm TheWetWaffle and welcome to my tenth battle! Today we have two terrorists who have betrayed their country as an act of revenge. Raoul Silva, the former MI6 agent who was betrayed by M by being given to the Chinese government after a botched mission and is now deteriorating her life vs. Kang Yeonsak, the South Korean who took the White House hostage in retribution for the loss of his mother after an American mine killed her when he was a child and for the glory of a new unified Korea. These two traitors will go in a war to see, WHO IS DEADLIEST! The Warriors Raoul Silva In the early 90's, an MI6 agent named Tiago Rodriguez was hacking into the Chinese government's network. The Chinese took notice and proposed a trade to M. She hands over Rodriguez if they hand over 4 MI6 agents they held prisoner. The trade was made and Rodriguez was in the hands of the Chinese. When he found out M had betrayed him, Rodriguez attempted to commit suicide with his cyanide capsule in order to stop the torture. However the cyanide didn't kill him, it only disfigured him. Years later, under the name Raoul Silva he enacted his plan to take revenge on M. A mercenary of his named Patrice stole a hardrive containing the names of every undercover NATO agent. Silva was able to break the encription code and released the first 4 names on Youtube, where they were discovered and executed. Silva also managed to capture Agent 007, also known as James Bond. Bond however, alerted his superiors at MI6 of his position and they rescued him and captured Silva. But through careful planning, Silva was able to escape, obtain a policeman's uniform, and made his way to the court house where M's press conference was taking place. Failing to kill her then, she and Bond escaped to Bond's childhood home, the Skyfall estate. Silva was able to follow them there and in the attack both he and M were killed. Kang Yeonsak Born in North Korea, Kang's father was executed when he was young. His mother and him eventually were able to defect to the South but at the cost of her life, as she was killed by an American landmine. Kang settles into South Korea entering the government as an assistant to the South Korean Prime Minister. When arriving at the White House, Yeonsak seemed pleasant and kind but has a master plan. His plan unfolded when North Koreans bombed the White House and suicide bombers destroyed the front gates. He holds the President and some other politicians hostage and slowly kills each one in an attempt to get access to Cerberus, nuclear weapons that will destroy the United States into a nuclear wasteland. At the same time, Mike Banning, a former US Army Ranger is trying to get to Yeonsak and the President. Yeonsak eventually kills the Vice President on camera and tries to escape the White House. Outside the White House, he attempts to kill the Secretary of Defense but Banning intervenes and saves her life. After shooting the President and wounding him, Yeonsak fights Banning one on one but is eventually stabbed in the head, killing him. Weapons Raoul Silva Glock 17= *Capacity: 17 Rounds *Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum *Range: 50 Meters *Weight: 2 Pounds *Semi Auto |-| Steyr M9-A1= *Capacity: 15 Rounds *Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum *Range: 50 Meters *Weight: 1.88 Pounds *Semi Auto |-| Heckler and Koch MP7A1= *Capacity: 30 Rounds *Caliber: HK 4.6x30mm *Range: 200 Meters *Weight: 4.19 Pounds *Rate of Fire: 950 RPM *Muzzle Velocity: 735 M/S |-| HK416 D10RS= *Capacity: 30 Rounds *Caliber: 5.56x39mm NATO *Range: 600 Meters *Weight: 6.66 Pounds *Rate of Fire: 700-900 RPM |-| Browning M2HB= *Belt Fed *Caliber: .50 BMG *Weight: 83.78 Pounds *Rate of Fire: 450-600 RPM *Mounted on Helicopter |-| AN/M14 Incendiary Grenade= *Thermate Reaction *Fiery Explosion *Weight: 32 Ounces *26.5 Ounces of Thermate Mixture *Can be thrown 25 Meters on Average |-| Gallery= Glock-17.jpeg|Glock 17 Steyr M-A1 1.jpg|Steyr M9A1 Mp7.jpeg|Heckler & Koch MP7A1 Heckler and Koch 416.jpg|HK416 DT10RS SkyfallM2HB.jpg|Browning M2HB ANM14IncendiaryGrenade.jpg|AN/M14 Incendiary Grenade Kang Yeonsak Glock 17= *Capacity: 17 Rounds *Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum *Range: 50 Meters *Weight: 2 Pounds *Semi Auto |-| SIG Sauer P226 E2= *Capacity: 15 Rounds *Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum *Range: 50 Meters *Weight: 2.12 Pounds *Semi Auto |-| MP5A3= *Capacity: 30 Rounds *Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum *Range: 200 Meters *Weight: 6.8 Pounds *Rate of Fire: 800 RPM *Muzzle Velocity: 400 M/S *Will include a scope and flashlight |-| HK416= *Capacity: 30 Rounds *Caliber: 5.56x39mm NATO *Range: 600 Meters *Weight: 6.66 Pounds *Rate of Fire: 700-900 RPM *Scoped and Suppressed |-| RPG-7= *Capacity: 1 Rocket *Caliber: 40mm Warhead *Weight: 15 Pounds *Range: 200-920 Meters *Muzzle Velocity: 115 M/S |-| C4 Vest= *Strapped on User *Remote Detonated *Blows Up User *C-4 |-| Gallery= Glock-17.jpeg|Glock 17 SIGSauerP226E2.jpg|SIG Sauer P226 E2 OlympusHasFallenMP5A3.jpg|An MP5A3 in the hands of a North Korean terrorist HK416WithAttachments.jpg|HK416 with a scope and suppressor Rpg-7.jpeg|RPG-7 Vest suicide bomber.jpg|C4 Vest X Factors Explanations *For training I gave it to Silva. MI6 is one of the most elite agencies in the world and Silva got training in combat most likely. Yeonsak is just a ministerial aide and probably got some training but nothing outside of firearms training or self defense. *Brutality goes to Yeonsak as he is more willing to kill. Silva wants to unnerve you, degrade you, and eventually he would kill you. Yeonsak is willing to do whatever it takes to get the access codes for Cerberus. *Mental health goes easily goes to Yeonsak. Raoul was abandoned by someone he thought of as a mother and wants his revenge on her. While Yeonsak may have the death of his mother as a cloud of smoke in his head, his determination blocks it out. *Combat experience goes to Silva. He managed to last a lot longer than Yeonsak, who lasted only a night before getting killed by Mike Banning. *Tactics surprisingly go to Yeonsak. While saying Silva is a good tactician is an understatement, Yeonsak's plan was executed right down to the wire. He managed to outsmart the United States and South Korean governments by posing as an aide, and was able to execute his plan before armed forces arrived. *Silva is a very cunning man, able to think out the box in a situation. He managed to escape Bond and M on numerous occasions and was able to degrade he down by ruining her public image. *Silva is a man with a very high IQ. Before he was a cyber terrorist, he worked for MI6 to hack for them. The reason why he is where he is is because of a botched job to hack the Chinese government. Yeonsak is smart, but outclassed here. *When Silva was in captivity, he attempted to kill himself with a cyanide capsule. But the attempt failed and left his face disfigured. Yeonsak isn't disfigured and is in decent physical condition. Edges Short Range 1= *These pistols are the exact same right down to the material. I don't really think that there will be a difference with such a minimal training gap so I'll have to call this even. *Edge: Even |-| Short Range 2= *These two pistols are pretty much the same in almost every way. However, I find the the M9-A1's barely lighter weight makes it the weapon that gets the edge. *Edge: Raoul Silva |-| Mid Range= *These two German submachine guns are the best of the best. The MP5 is known for its reliability and accuracy. On the other hand though, one of its cousins, the MP7A1, outclasses it in many ways. It shoots the stronger round, has a better muzzle velocity, is lighter, and shoots faster than the MP5A3. Despite the MP5's attachments, the MP7A1 is much better *Edge: Raoul Silva |-| Long Range= *These guns are practically the same. However, I'll go with Yeonsak since his HK416 has more attachments. One of which being a suppressor which can help him pick off enemies silently from a range with his scope. *Edge: Kang Yeonsak |-| Special= *I'll have to call this even. The M2HB is going to be hard to aim due to it being on a helicopter and it can be blown up with Yeonsak's RPG-7. At the same time though, the RPG is a horrible anti-vehicle weapon and is more fit for anti personnel combat due to it's lack of an ability to lock on to a target. *Edge: Even |-| Explosive= *The AN/M14 grenade easily triumphs over the C-4 Vest. The C-4 Vest kills the user as a suicide bomber while the grenade allows the user to throw it from a safe distance without harming their safety. *Edge: Raoul Silva Next Battle Poll Which battle would you like to see me do next? Russian Mafia vs. Yakuza Nikita (La Femme Nikita) vs. Evelyn Salt (Salt) Cracha Preto (Max Payne 3) vs. New Marais Militia (inFAMOUS 2) Notes *Voting will end on April 19, 2014. *The setting will be Hashima Island, Silva's personal island in Skyfall. *The scenerio will be that Silva hacked the US government and got the codes for Cerberus. Yeonsak, wanting the codes, invades Silva's island to get the codes from him. But Silva won't give them to him that easily and chaos ensues. *Both men will have squads of 7 accompanying them, making the battle 8 on 8. *Votes that are poor, lack good spelling, are one sentence, one worded, or are just crap will not count. Battle Raoul Silva: 8 Kang Yeonsak: 8 Hashima Island, Nagisaki Prefecture, Japan A recent hacking against the United States government has left them in peril as the hackers took the codes for Cerberus, the country's nuclear weapons. At the same time, another terrorist organization, lead by the infamous Kang Yeonsak, who planned to invade the White House and take the codes by force. When he found out the news, Kang took his best seven men and a boat and went to the location where the hacker was traced. They were lead to a small island off the coast of Japan. One problem, they were spotted by one of the guards of the island who on top of one of the deteriorating buildings was a member of Raoul Silva's organization of men who wanted to destroy MI6. Their plans with the missiles were to set the coordinates to MI6's headquarters and leave England in a nuclear wasteland. He warns the rest of the men and Silva, who was underground with his computer equipment. The terriorist takes aim with his HK416 and fires, hitting a North Korean in the head. Blood and brain splattered all over Yeonsak and the other Koreans in the boat as they shout and swear in their language. Kang Yeonsak: 7 A North Korean with an HK416 of his own, this time with attachments, aims though his scope and fires at him. He fires at him and manages to shoot the terrorist off the building, making his corpse fall to the ground. Raoul Silva: 7 The boat docked onto the island. "Alright, we're looking for the server room. There we can get the codes and launch those missles," Yeonsak commands. The Koreans advance forward into the island, seeing the carnage of the abandoned apartments that used to house coal miners. Silva sees them and takes out his MP7A1, in a panic he opens fire, managing to hit a Korean in the chest. Kang Yeonsak: 6 Yeonsak and his men open fire with their weapons but Silva managed to take cover behind an apartment wall. His other men appear from cover and open fire with their own weapons. Silva retreats but his men still fire. One of Silva's men isn't so lucky, as he is shot in the head by a Korean's MP5. Raoul Silva: 6 The rest of SIlva's men retreat deeper into the island. Yeonsak tells some of his men to enter the apartments, maybe the servers will be there. Yeonsak and two other men go on to scout the outside. The Koreans enter the apartment complex, filled with mold and dirt. They go up the stairs and look for the servers. However, they hear a faint hovering outside the windows. They then see a helicopter rising up, inside are two men. They aim and fire at the two men but are torn apart by a little surprise they have. The M2HB inside the helicopter kills one of them instantly, wounds one, and leaves one unharmed. Kang Yeonsak: 5 However, the Koreans had a surprise of their own. They take out an RPG-7 and destroyed the helicopter, killing the two gunners in a fiery blaze. Raoul Silva: 4 The unwounded Korean picks up his injured ally and moves on. All of a sudden though, he is cut of by a pistol shot to his back. The wounded Korean falls down due to his lack of support. He sees Silva, M9A1 in hand. "빌어 먹을! (F*ck you!)" the fallen terrorist shouts, blood flowing from his mouth. Silva shoots him straight in the head. Kang Yeonsak: 3 Silva's remaining men are scouting for more men. Sadly for them though, they are spotted by Yeonsak's group first. He aims his MP5 and takes fire, but runs out of ammo. Silva's men take notice and fire at him and his men. Yeonsak takes pot shots with his SIG Sauer P226 E2, managing to hit a man in the neck. Raoul Silva: 3 Silva's men begin to retreat to an elevator shaft, but before they could go one of them throws an Incendiary Grenade, cooking one of the North Koreans but keeping Yeonsak and his man safe. Kang Yeonsak: 2 Yeonsak and his last man look down at the elevator shaft. "This must be it." Yeonsak says. "The servers must be here." He repeatedly presses the button until an empty elevator pops up. The two men enter the elevator and press the basement button. In the basement, Yeonsak looks in awe at all the servers. He goes to the server but is oblivious to the danger that awaits him. He is shot in the arm, tearing an artery and leaving him dangerously wounded. His man charges in and opens fire with his Glock 17. He manages to hit one of Silva's men in the chest but not killing him. His ally retaliates by hitting him straight in the leg. "가기! (GO!)" the North Korean shouts at Yeonsak. Yeonsak presses the elevator button to go back up, covering the button in his blood. The last Korean removes his jacket, revealing a vest with C4 on it. He takes out the detonator and presses it, showering him in flames, the two remaining survivors of Silva's team, and destroying all the servers. Kang Yeonsak: 1 Raoul Silva: 1 The elevator shakes furiously as the explosion deafens Yeonsak slightly. The two doors open to the dead bodies of earlier, but with Silva in the middle. He approaches the bloodied, defeated Yeonsak and aims his own Glock 17. "So this is it? We're the two survivors. We managed to outlast these men as they killed each other over some useless codes? Well, now the codes are gone and no one can get them. I didn't want the codes to destroy MI6, I wanted them to scare them, make them tremble with the worry of me pushing a button and leaving England in ruin. Well, goodbye." Yeonsak looks in horror as Silva pulls the trigger, leaving his brains covering the elevator. He'll need to come up with a new plan as his only way to ruin M was gone, so Raoul Silva thought of the perfect idea: invade the White House. Kang Yeonsak: 0 WINNER: RAOUL SILVA Expert's Opinion While Yeonsak had the better assault rifle and X Factors, he lacked the cunning abilities Silva had that made him such a dangerous foe to MI6. His mid range, pistols, explosives, and special weapons all made the advantages Yeonsak have useless as he lacked the training or the experience Silva had. Raoul Silva is, the deadliest warrior. Next Time... Two of fiction's most brutal femme fatales come rushing into battle. Nikita, the French cop killer and degenerate turned spy of a shady French agency vs. Evelyn Salt, the Russian who is on the run from the CIA after killing the president. Next time, we will see who is, THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Category:Blog posts